The overall goal of this existing training program is to provide a focused 2-3 year research experience for up to two clinical residents-in- training (predominantly in surgery) expressing a commitment to a career in trauma, injury, burn or inflammation research. The research program will focus on mastery of molecular biology, functional genomics and gene therapy, as it applies to inflammation research. This program will take advantage of the unique strengths of the College of Medicine in the expanding field of functional genomics, gene therapy and molecular biology, as well as the collaborations between basic scientists and clinicians committed to the training of future clinical academicians. The interface between molecular biology and inflammation research will be targeted to ARDS, sepsis syndromes, ischemia/reperfusion injury, delayed wound healing and the burn wound, The faculty will be drawn from funded basic scientists in the Surgery, Obstetrics/ Gynecology, and Molecular Genetics and Microbiology Departments, who will serve as research mentors to the trainees. Clinical mentors from the Surgery, Anesthesiology, Medicine and Pathology Departments will interact with the trainees and the research faculty to assure that the trainees are being exposed to clinically-important issues in inflammation research. Overall direction of the program will rest with the Principal Investigator and the Executive Committee. Candidates for the fellowship will be recruited nationally and from the University of Florida College of Medicine. Successful applicants with the Executive Committee will identify a research and clinical mentor who will help formulate a formal training program and periodic review of the trainee's progress. The bulk of the training program will be in the laboratory of an experienced research mentor, but trainees will also be required to fulfill basic course work in research ethics and statistical methods, and will be encouraged to obtain supplemental didactic training in molecular biology, taking advantage of Ph.D. programs available to them, if appropriate. Furthermore, trainees are expected to participate in seminars in the Powell Gene Therapy Center and Genetics Institute, and in their basic science departments, as well as laboratory research meetings. They will also be expected to attend clinical seminars, including Surgery and Critical Care Medicine Grand Rounds. It is anticipated that successful graduates will possess sufficient research skills to compete for transitional funding in inflammation research. Relevance: Society recognizes the critical role that clinician-scientists play in translational biology and the application of new technologies to the clinic. We propose that a 2-3 year immersion by a young interested clinician in the laboratory of a successful basic scientist with expertise in molecular biology will provide a sound foundation for a career as a physician/scientist involved in translational research. The successful trainees will have the expertise in functional genomics, gene therapy and molecular biology to help translate the current genetic revolution to trauma practice.